Saints Row: The Third
Saints Row: The Third was an open world game which was also a third person shooter, similiar to GTA. Plot After robbing a massive bank in Stilwater, the 3rd Street Saints are bailed out by the Syndicate, a criminal organization within Steelport, and Philipine Loren, it's leader, plans to get the money they stole from the bank if they want their lives back. Although, the Saints fight back against them in a desperate attempt to escape and have everyone survive although Johnny Gat dies aboard it. The Saints continue in Steelport in the war against the Syndicate with the goal of avenging Johnny by murdering Loren and destroying Syndicate. Characters *'The Protagonist: '''The main character and leader of the third streets Saints. *'Johnny Gat: 'Second in Command of the third streets Saints. *'Shaundi: 'Member of the third streets Saints. *'Pierce: 'Current Second in Command of the third streets Saints. *'Josh Birk: 'Member of the third street Saints. *'Oleg Kirrlov: 'Member of the third street Saints and the original Brute. *'Angel De Muerte: 'Member of the third street Saints and wanted by the Luchadores. *'Kinzine Kensington: 'Member of the third Street Saints and wanted by the Deckers. *'Zimos: 'Member of the third Street Saints and wanted by the Morningstar. *'Philipe Loren: 'Leader of the Syndicate and Morningstar. *'Matt Miller: 'Leader of the Deckers. *'Viola DeWynter: 'Loren's right hand and member of the third Street Saints. *'Kiki DeWynter: 'Loren's right hand. *'Killbane: 'New leader of the Syndicate and leader of the Luchadores. *'Cyrus Temple: 'Leader of STAG. *'Kia: '''Second in Command of STAG Choices The Belgian Problem *Blow Up the Building: Permanant Respect Bonus *Disarm the Bomb: Permanant Cash Bonus The Ho Boat *Deliver Hos to Morningstar: Lump Sum Cash Payout Keep Hos For the Saints: Increased Hourly Cash Income STAG Party *Return Josh to STAG: STAG City Takeover Assistance *Keep Josh with the Saints: Josh Birk and Nyte Blade as Homies http://deckers.die *Take Over a Vehicle Manufactuer: Vehicle customization cost reduction *Take Over a Weapon Manufactuer: Weapon upgrade cost reduction My Name is Cyrus Temple *Hoverbike and Satchel Charges: Specter, Satchel Charges *Satchel Charges, STAG Tank V2: Satch Charges, Crusader *Hoverbike, STAG Tank V2: Specter, Crusader Zombie Attack *Return Zombie Virus to Oleg: Zombies as Homies *Destroy Zombie Virus For the Mayor: Burt Reynolds and SWAT as Homies Murderbrawl XXXI *Unmask Killbane: Killbane's Mask *Spare Killbane: Apoca-Fists Three Way *Head to the Airport: Kill Killbane but Shaundi will die *Go to the Statue: Save Shaundi but Killbane will escape Assassination Assassination is in the Saints Book. It involves the player finding and drawing various targets out to kill them and get the reward for doing so. Missions When Good Heists Go Bad The Third Street Saints (Saints Leader, Pierce, Josh Birk, Shaundi and Johnny Gat) plan to rob a bank at Steelwater which is owned by the Morningstar; a powerful gang and one of the three gangs within the Syndicate. They eventually come under attack by SWAT Teams and eventually the Saints get captured by them but Josh escapes without an intention of saving or helping them. Objectives: *Kill guards *Go upstairs *Kill guards *Go upstairs *Go to the vault *Go set the explosives *Defend yourself *Shoot the Helicopter I'm Free - Free Falling The Protagonist, Johnny Gat, Shaundi and Pierce are held aboard a Syndicate-owned Plane going over Steelport by Phillipe Loren and his men. With the help of Gat, they break free and fight the way off the plane. They lose Gat in this battle which motivates the Saints to go after Loren and the Syndicate. Objectives: *Kill the guards *Escape with Shaundi *Find a parachute *Catch Shaundi *Kill the enemy pursuers *Shoot the windshield *Kill the enemy pursuers *Catch Shaundi We're Going to Need Guns After buying from a gunstore named "Friendy Fire", the Saints assaulted a military base in Steelport. They successful robbed a powerful weapon named "Reaper Drone" and a bomb. Objectives: *Steal a Car *Access a Cell Phone map *Go to Friendly Fight *Purchase a Weapon Upgrade *Go to the Guard Armory *Find the Weapons Cache *Kill the guards *Hold your position *Use the Reaper Drone *Protect the Helicopters *Destroy the Tanks *Get in Pierce's helicopter *Protect the Bomb Steelport Here I Am Pierce suggests to the Protagonist that they must show the people of Steelport that the Saints are here to take over. They go around in a car to do various things. Objectives: *Meet Pierce *Get in the Car *Drive to the Mechanic *Use the Mechanic *Go to Planet Saints *Purchase a clothing *Kill the Brute *Return to the Safe House Category:Video Games